


knitting and scarves...

by startswithhope



Series: sweater weather... [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Character POV, Autumn, Knitting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workshops at Rose Apothecary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Sally (you know her, she's the Himalayan cat breeder who makes scarves) is hosting a knitting workshop at Rose Apothecary and she can't help but feel joy basking in the adoration shared between David and Patrick all the time.





	knitting and scarves...

**Author's Note:**

> This the 2nd installment of many autumn themed prompts submitted over on my tumblr I'm posting as part of a series. All can be read as one-shots!

“I promise, it’s just yarn. She left the cat hair at home.”

Sally looks up from her seat at the head of the folding table over at David and Patrick by the counter, interest peaked as she hears herself being spoken about. Patrick looks paler than normal, which is actually alarming considering his usual ivory complexion. David had been very clear about Patrick’s allergy, so she’d taken precautions, making sure all the tools she brought for this workshop are free of cat hair and dander. It had given her a good excuse to do a long overdue sanitation.

Looking back at her small gathering of aspiring knitters, she does a quick scan of everyone’s progress to see who might need a bit of guidance.

“Twyla, make sure that yarn is beneath both needles,” she says as she stands to correct Twyla’s fingers. 

The colors of the yarn strewn about the table are a true cornucopia of autumn hues, bright oranges and deep maroon, chocolate brown and even some moss green. Gwen, however, is using jet black and seems to be knitting a mask of some sort, but Sally has learned to just roll with the punches where Gwen is concerned. In a town full of odd ducks, Gwen swims in a pond all her own. Plus, with this being Sally’s first knitting workshop at Rose Apothecary, she aims to just give everyone a fun time and hopefully learn a thing or two (and maybe buy enough merchandise to make David and Patrick want to have her back).

Glancing back over at the counter, she sees Patrick leaning against the register, eyes focused somewhere over Sally’s shoulder. There’s a fond look on his face with a small smile and warm eyes, a not unfamiliar expression whenever she’s caught him in a similar condition. She’d bet good money that David is standing behind her, probably just stocking a shelf or dusting or something equally innocuous. Patrick is the definition of smitten where David is concerned and Sally thinks it’s just the cutest thing she’s ever seen. Sure, David is lovestruck, too, but there’s just something about Patrick’s big round eyes and how whenever David is around there just isn’t anyone or anything else he’d rather see. 

“Hey Sally, I’m getting all tied up here,” Lena calls out, prying Sally’s attention back to the task at hand. Rushing over, she chuckles kindly as Lena lifts her hands and is, indeed, tied in knots. It takes almost ten minutes to extricate her and get her started again, but it proves to be a good primer for the rest of the group as they watch Lena get back on the right track. 

“Everything going okay over here?” David asks as he appears at Sally’s side, his usual congenial smile in place, doing a pretty good job of masking the simmering anxiety that always seems to live somewhere on David’s face. 

“Going great, David. Thanks again for including me in your Autumn Workshop Series. Every little bit of promotion helps, as you obviously know.” 

That anxiety Sally was referring to, it escapes David on a knowing sigh, his facade slipping away as he leans his hip against the shelving. “Oh man, it’s tough, but as long as we all have each other’s backs, we’ll have a good season.”

“Agreed! You guys will be at Saturday’s craft fair in Elmdale, right?”

He straightens at that and sends a wide grin over Sally’s shoulder at Patrick. “We’re sponsoring the awards. And don’t tell him I told you, but that was one of Patrick’s better ideas.”

Sally leans in, whispering under her breath, “Your secret is safe with me. But if you keep smiling at him like that, I think the jig will be up.”

David’s cheeks turn rosy and his eyes shoo away from his partner towards the door and Sally smiles, soaking up as much of the good energy she can from these two before she has to head home to her apartment. It’s been a few years since she lost her beloved Jim and the quiet at home can be overwhelming sometimes. One benefit of small town living though is you never have to be alone for long, unless you want to be. And sure, she never could have imagined that she’d find such joy in the romantic comings and goings of two men, but if you live long enough you eventually come to learn that the less boundaries put on love, the greater joy there is to be found in the world. And David and Patrick, they bring joy to everyone around them.

The workshop ends with everyone promising to check out Sally’s website (the one Alexis helped her get set up that she has no idea how to update) and call her if they have any questions. She lets everyone know that she’ll email them if another workshop gets planned, which David assures everyone will definitely happen. After gathering up all of her supplies, she gratefully accepts Patrick’s help loading everything into her car.

“You can just toss it all in the trunk, thank you, Patrick.”

“No, thank you, Sally, we loved having you.”

Patrick closes the trunk and follows Sally back to the door to get the last of her things. 

“Next time we should make David sit and try to knit something. I have a sneaking suspicion he’d actually be really good at it,” she ventures, imagining David’s meticulous nature could make him an excellent knitter.

“He’d either master it immediately or get completely frustrated, both of which would be endlessly entertaining,” Patrick agrees with a smile. They both laugh as they walk back into the store together.

Reaching into her big bag perched on the folding table, she pulls out two scarves she’d tied up back home with white ribbon.

“Patrick, I wanted to give these to you and David. Just to say thank you, for everything.” Patrick’s eyes widen slightly and she laughs, quickly adding, “They’re cat hair free, only the best yarn for my two favorite guys.”

David steps out of the back room at that moment and crosses over to stand next to Patrick, his smile making it clear he’d heard mention of a gift.

“Oh Sally, you shouldn’t have,” David says as he reaches out for the scarves, looking down to see his name is on one label and the other is for Patrick. Handing Patrick his, David unties the ribbon and lets the scarf unfurl, revealing navy blue ends fading into a jet black center. Patrick does the same and sees that his is the opposite, with black on each end with the same navy in the middle. Sally watches as the two men take in their gifts and both smile almost simultaneously, first at each other and then over at Sally.

“These are perfect, Sally, really…” Patrick says softly as he lifts his new scarf over his head and places it over his shoulders. 

But David, he does the unexpected, stepping forward and drawing Sally into a slightly awkward hug. She smiles into the much taller man’s shoulder, giving his back a gentle pat before he pulls back with a crooked smile.

“I’m so glad you like them. You both seem to have a signature color and I just loved seeing how they worked together in such a beautifully simple way. Much like the two of you, but I won’t embarrass you further with my old lady ramblings.”

They both stumble over their own tongues in an attempt to reassure her that she’s not old and other nonsense, but she just smiles and shuffles them back to work as she heads out the door. As she’s turning the corner, she looks back into the window and catches them wrapped in an embrace, both of them now wearing their new scarves as they share a kiss. 

The joy in Sally’s heart bubbles over into her chest, thankful her small gifts were appreciated. And now, as the weather grows colder, she’ll see them both around town wearing her scarves, reminding her love can often be found in the most unexpected of places. 


End file.
